Skitty
/ |dexunova= |dexcekalos=078 |evointo=Delcatty |gen=Generation III |species=Kitten Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=11.0 kg |imweight=24.3 lbs. |ability=Cute Charm Normalize |dw=Wonder Skin |body=08 |egg1=Field |egg2=Fairy |color=Pink |male=25 |evo= }} Skitty (Japanese: エネコ Eneko) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Skitty is a pink, cat-like Pokémon with a big pouch as a tail. it is known of having the trait of chasing its own tail. It has large pink ears and small eyes. Natural abilities It has the ability Cute Charm, which has a 30% chance of inflicting an Attract condition on foes using a direct attack on the Pokémon. In generation IV, Skitty can also have the ability Normalize, which makes all moves it uses the normal type. Evolution Skitty evolves into Delcatty only by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 116 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 116 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 222 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 222 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Breed Delcatty (White Only) |b2w2rarity= None}} Pokédex entries |ruby=Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy. |sapphire=Skitty is known to chase around playfully after its own tail. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks. |emerald=A Skitty's adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl. |firered=It is said to be difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behavior. |leafgreen=It is said to be difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behavior. |diamond=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |pearl=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |platinum=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |heartgold=It's adorable when it chases its own tail. It's difficult to earn its trust. |soulsilver=It's adorable when it chases its own tail. It's difficult to earn its trust. |black=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |white=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |black 2= It shows its cute side by chasing its own tail until it gets dizzy. |white 2= It shows its cute side by chasing its own tail until it gets dizzy. |x=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |y=It shows its cute side by chasing its own tail until it gets dizzy. |or=Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy. |as=Skitty is known to chase around playfully after its own tail. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr = RS 300 front.png |emeraldspr = E 300 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 300 front.png |IIIback = |rbysapsprs = Skitty(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldsprs = Skitty(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgsprs = Skitty(RS)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 300 front.png |ptspr = DP 300 front.png |hgssspr = DP 300 front.png |IVback = |dpsprs = Skitty(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Skitty(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs = Skitty(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks = |bwspr = Skitty BW.gif |bwsprs = SkittyShinyBW.gif |b2w2spr = Skitty BW.gif |b2w2sprs = SkittyShinyBW.gif |Vback = SkittyBackBW.gif |Vbacks = SkittyBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Skitty XY.gif |xysprs=SkittyShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Skitty XY.gif |orassprs=SkittyShinyXY.gif |VIback=SkittyBackXY.gif |VIbacks=SkittyBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime May caught a Skitty as her third Pokémon. Other Skitty is a starter Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, who can be obtained by getting the hasty nature in the female gender. Unlike other starter Pokémon which can be chosen as a partner, Skitty is only playable by taking the personality test, or after beating the game. It can also be recruited in the Joyous Tower around 8-10F. Trivia Origin Skitty is based on a kitten. Its tail resembles a cattail plant. Etymology Skitty's name is a combination of the words "skittish" and "kitty". Gallery 300Skitty_AG_anime.png 300Skitty_AG_anime_2.png 300Skitty_Dream.png 300Skitty_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 300Skitty_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 300Skitty_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 300Skitty_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg pl:Skitty Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon